1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a water purifying filter for filtering foreign materials included in water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, among refrigerators, there are refrigerators including a dispenser configured to supply water or an ice maker configured to automatically make ice.
Among refrigerators, there are refrigerators including a dispenser configured to supply water or an ice maker configured to automatically make ice, and such refrigerators include a water supply apparatus configured to receive water from an external water supply source and supply the water to the dispenser or the ice maker.
The refrigerator including the water supply apparatus includes a water purifying filter for filtering foreign materials included in water and supplies the water to the dispenser or the ice maker after filtering the foreign materials included in the water supplied from an external water supply source.
The water purifying filter includes a filter therein, such as a carbon block, capable of adsorbing foreign materials, and the materials filtered from the water are gradually accumulated in the filter while the filter is used. Accordingly, performance of the water purifying filter is gradually declined, and thus the water purifying filter has to be replaced after a predetermined period has elapsed.
Accordingly, the water purifying filter is detachably installed in the refrigerator and is separated from the refrigerator after being used for a predetermined period, and a new water purifying filter is installed and used in the refrigerator.